1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a image recording and playback device and an image recording and playback method, an image processing device, and an image processing method, and in detail relates to an image recording and playback device provided with two imaging sections, for processing moving images acquired by the two imaging sections, and to an image recording and playback method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a camera has been a device for taking still pictures, but in recent years, with the digitalization of image signals, by carrying out interframe compression on consecutively acquired images it has become possible to also use a camera as a device for taking moving pictures. It has therefore become possible for recent digital cameras to take moving pictures similarly to still pictures.
Also, there has recently been proposed a camera that, in addition to the normal photographing of things other than the photographer (hereafter referred to as Companion Shooting), carries out self photography (hereafter referred to as Self Shooting) to take a picture of the photographer themselves. For example, a portable terminal device having a camera, that is capable self photography and companion photography, with a single camera fixed to a mobile telephone, is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application No. 2005-244791 (laid-open Sep. 8, 2005, hereafter referred to as prior art 1) and Japanese unexamined patent application No. 2007-116361 (laid-open May 10, 2007, hereafter referred to as prior art 2).
Also, although digital cameras have become capable of taking both still pictures and movies, for users who have only taken still photographs they may not know what type of scenes are suited to taking movies, or not know at what point in time to stop shooting even if they do start shooting a movie, and often the resulting creation is unattractive and amateurish.
As a proposal for switching between the two types of image, a portable imaging and display device fitted with a camera, for switching display between a back of camera image taken facing towards the photographer, and a front of camera image taken facing towards companions, is proposed in Japanese unexamined patent application No. 2005-92657 (laid-open Apr. 7, 2005, hereinafter referred to as prior art 3). Also, an electronic camera for filling in with a still image when gaps appear in a movie, due to a still image being skipped during shooting of the movie etc. is proposed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-8948) laid-open Jan. 10, 2003, hereafter referred to as prior art 4). Also, an imaging device for simultaneously photographing a first area and a second area while shooting a movie is proposed in Japanese patent publication No. 3778163 (laid-open Mar. 10, 2006, hereinafter referred to as prior art 5).